Figure09
by MaiaMadness
Summary: Chapter 3 up! Draco Malfoy has always hated Harry Potter the Potter boy landed his father in Azkaban two years ago, and Draco WANTS to hate him. But he doesn't. Not anymore.... Based on the song Figure.09 by Linkin Park. 'Slash'
1. Chapter One

****

Author's Note:

Alright, so I've never written a Harry/Draco before, I'm sort of scared that this one will get too cliché, but… 

So, it's set in the seventh year, we get it from Draco's point of view, and it's based on the song _Figure.09_ from Linkin Park's newest album, _Meteora _(Lyrics are in their own chapter at the end of the story).

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters in this story. They all belong to J. K. Rowling. The only thing I own, is the plot line (and I'm not even sure if I own that…^_^)

Well, go on! Read the chapter, why don't you?

^_^ Rei-Chan

****

Chapter One:

Draco Malfoy heard somebody enter the library, and looked up from his book, as he was prone to doing these days. The green eyes of the tall, raven-haired boy who'd just entered scanned the room through round glasses. Draco watched as the seventeen-year-old moved across the floor and sat down in a corner with his two best friends, Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger.

__

Potter! thought Draco. He scowled at the three friends, who seemed to be involved in a nice discussion on what to do for the weekend they'd be spending in Hogsmade. He sighed and stared down into his book, trying, and failing to concentrate. Why should he care what the loathsome, four-eyed, mudblood-loving idiot would be doing for the weekend, anyway? He was such an arrogant little prick…

__

But that's not how you really feel, argued another voice in his head. _You don't think he's loathsome or arrogant. No, you like ---_

Shut up! snarled Draco at the voice in his head. He tried to focus again, but with little success. Draco stood up, and his two bodyguards stood up along with him. He told them to stay, and they sat down and went on with their studies (all though probably to no avail. Their lack of brain cells had a tendency to prevent that).

Draco exited the library. Being in the same room as Potter was unbearable. He was such a stupid, brainless, fucked up…

No. Draco knew in his heart that wasn't how he felt. The truth was that, no matter how much he tried to fight it, Potter was… gorgeous. Draco shuddered. That was a thought he'd rather not admit to. However, it was the truth. At first, Draco had just started _noticing_ him. The way he moved, the way he talked, the way he smiled… Then he started watching every move Potter made. Soon he saw him in every thought he had. He dreamed of him at night… Dreams he really shouldn't be having.

Draco exited through the huge oak front doors into the solitary grounds. The evening was chilly and crystal clear, as it often is in late October. He pulled his cloak around him and stared out across the lake. The water was cold and grey, and looked almost solid, like lead. He sighed. When was it he'd started having these feelings? He couldn't really tell… Oh, yes, he could. It was after the last Quidditch match last year. Gryffindor had flattened them as usual. When the game was over, Potter walked up to him. 

"Good game!" he said, and offered Draco his hand to shake. Potter's eyes were glittering. Draco scowled. He didn't take the hand.

Draco still regretted it. Potter had shrugged, wiping the sweat off his face. He turned, running his fingers through his hair. And it was at that moment Draco realised that he was attracted to Harry Potter.

Which was awful! For who could possibly be a worse match? Except perhaps Pansy Parkinson… She was way too arrogant for a girl…

Soon Draco had found his thoughts had words attached to them. He liked Potter.

"I like Potter…" he said quietly. Then he burst out laughing. "I… I like _Potter_?" he gasped between laughs. "I like Potter… How about that?"

:~(*)~(*)~(*)~(*)~(*)~(*)~(*)~:

"I like Potter…" muttered Draco as he entered into the Entrance Hall. "Hah! That's ridiculous. I like Potter?!"

He started off towards the dungeons, and wasn't really paying attention to where he was going when he bumped into someone.

"Watch it, Malfoy!" snared the voice of Harry Potter. Draco froze in his steps. Had he heard him? He turned around slowly to find himself face to face with his worst enemy and greatest object of attraction. Happy Potter was glaring at him.

Draco quickly put on his trademark smirk. "Well, hello to you too, _Potter_," he said, trying to put as much venom as possibly into the name. "Is that the way you usually greet people you meet?"

"Oh no," said Potter. "I save that privilege for you, Malfoy." Draco rolled his eyes and turned to leave.

"You gonna go join your two big, strong lovers for a threesome?" said Potter. This was where Draco would've usually reached for his wand. But instead he kept going, quickening his pace slightly.

"What's the matter, Ferret-boy?" said Potter. "Scared to face me?"

Draco quickened his pace yet again. He heard Potter say something else, but he didn't hear what because at that moment, he broke into a run. He rushed down the corridor to the dungeons. When he was sure no one was around, he stopped. Leaning up against the wall of the dungeon, he felt a tear roll down his cheek. It was so horrible, hearing those insults from the one person he thought of the most. How could that be? How could he care so much?

He never cried. It was some sort of unspoken rule, that Malfoys never cried. This wasn't sadness… It was frustration. A boy doesn't cry when someone hits him. He doesn't cry when someone teases him. Girls do that. But boys don't cry unless someone says something that really gets to them. Draco had experienced that when he was really angry, sometimes tears would stain his face. But this was different. Because, yes, he was scared to face Potter. This was just one out of a million things that could make him feel this way, coming from Potter. He used to think nothing could get to him, he was untouchable… But apparently that wasn't quite right. When someone he liked hurt him like this… That was when he had to cry. Had it been anyone else, then…

Draco slid to the floor, tears streaming from his eyes. "Stop it…" he whispered between sobs. "Stop it!" he shouted. "Just… just stop this stupid behaviour! You're a fucking Slytherin! You're a Malfoy!" But he was still crying. Even as he hit himself across the face, he was crying. In the end he let his head drop and he rested it in his hands, hot, angry and silent tears pouring from his eyes.

"Malfoy?" said a voice. Draco looked up and met emerald eyes. Potter!

****

Author's Note:

You like? Okay, so I know it's really short and all, but I couldn't think of anything more to write for this chapter. Plus I love cliffhangers! Anyway, if you like it, or just want to tell me how much it sucked, please click the review button. The more reviews I get, the more fun I'll have updating! And if you've written something similar and think I'm stealing… Please don't sue!

^_^ Rei-Chan


	2. Chapter Two

****

Author's Note:

Finally! Here's the second chapter! And it was a real pain to write, as my arm's broken, so don't be mad it took so long, okay? Big thanks to everyone who's reviewed. Review replies at the end of the chapter. I know, it was mean leaving a cliff-hanger at the end of the last chapter and not updating sooner, but as I said, it's not like I can help it…

Disclaimer: I don't own anything you recognise, JK Rowling does. And what a fabulous author she is! (The Order of the Phoenix is released June 21st…)

Anyway, onto the chapter:

****

Chapter Two:

Draco stood up, wiping the tears off his face. "Potter! What are you doing here?"

"Well, you just ran off…" said Potter, looking away. "You don't usually do that. So I was sort of…"

"What?" said Draco. 

"Never mind…" Potter murmured. Then he looked back up at the blonde. "Say… Were you…? You weren't… crying, were you?"

"Of course not, Potter!" sneered Draco. "What are you, stupid? Oh… sorry, how silly of me…" He smirked again, hoping that the tears weren't really as obvious as Potter made them out to be.

"Listen Malfoy," said Potter. "I'm really sorry if I went too far… I guess that one about Crabbe and Goyle was a bit below the belt." Draco's mouth dropped open. Was he hearing this? Potter was _apologising_? What for? Oh, that's right. Pity. Potter thought Draco had been crying (which of course he had) and being the noble Gryffindor he was, he was apologising out of pity. Because Gryffindors are always nice to the less fortunate, people who are sad or alone.

Draco quickly closed his mouth again. He was a Malfoy, what the hell was he doing? Draco Malfoy was evil, everyone knew that. He was the "Dragon of Bad Faith". Heh… That sounded very cool, actually. He'd never thought about the meaning of his name before… Draco quickly snapped out of his thoughts.

"Oh, Shut the hell up, Potter!" he drawled. "I don't want an apology from you!" 

__

No, said his mind. _What I want from you is a nice, long blow – _

Shut up! Draco told his mind. (_This fic is only PG13!_)

Draco proceeded to glare at the unbelievably good-looking Gryffindor. Potter glared back. Then he broke the eye contact and sighed.

"Whatever!" he said. "If you're not interested in an apology, fine. I'll just leave." He turned around, and walked back the way he came. Draco stood for a moment, a part of his mind telling him he should have done something slightly different.

__

No! he thought. _No way! I don't like Potter! Wait, I do… But I couldn't tell him, ever! No, that's impossible. I wish my head wasn't this stupid!_

If you can't tell him, then show him! said the voice in his head. _You could, for example, kiss him, or do something different, like touch –_

Argh, shut up, stupid voice! thought Draco. _You are so perverted!_

If I am, so are you… said the voice. _I'm you, remember? _

No, thought Draco. _You are not me. You are a voice in my head, talking to me cause I'm going schizophrenic, now leave me alone!_

Draco listened to the sound of Potter's retreating steps. "Potter?" he said. "Potter! Wait!" There was no answer. He probably couldn't hear him. Draco slapped a hand onto his forehead. "You are so stupid!" he said. "You idiot! This was your chance, and you blew it!"

__

Hah, I told ya!

:~(*)~(*)~(*)~(*)~(*)~(*)~(*)~:

The next day was Saturday, and this was a Hogsmade weekend. Every student in the school above third year was going. That is, every student except Draco. Draco woke up that Saturday, with his head full of cotton balls. At least that was what it felt like. His nose was runny, and on closer inspection it was clear he had a fever. 

It was also clear, in the eyes of Madam Pomfrey, that Draco could not go to Hogsmade. This made Draco even more depressed than he had been before. Crabbe and Goyle offered to stay behind with him, and usually Draco would've asked them to, but this was one of those days when he needed to be alone. So he asked them to go and they promised they'd get him something from Honeydukes.

Draco spent most of his day in the library, reading. There was nothing particularly interesting to read, so he decided to brush up on some spells, though it was boring. Very boring, actually. Draco must have fallen asleep over his book, because he had a dream. It was about Potter.

In his dream, Draco had fallen asleep over the book he was reading. He was awakened by someone softly kissing his neck. It was Potter.

__

"Draco…" he said, softly. _"Wake up."_ Draco stood straight up. Potter looked him in the eye, his lips curled in a flirtatious grin. Draco backed, and his back hit the wall. Potter pounced and pinned him to the wall. _"I know how you feel about me, Draco,"_ he said. _"And I admit, I really want you…"_ Draco froze as soft lips met his in a kiss. After a while he relaxed, his lips slipping apart, allowing Potter's tongue to enter his mouth. The kiss was deepening, intensifying, when —

"Malfoy!" said a voice. "Hey, wake up!" Draco's eyes opened slowly, and he could barely make out the shape in front of him. However, this being a shape he'd seen so many times in his dreams, quickly recognised the boy.

"Potter…?" he murmured. Then, "Potter?!" He stood up, quickly. This was just like the dream! Well, except that Potter hadn't been kissing his neck. He'd been shaking him, and quite roughly, one might add. "What are you doing here?" asked Draco. "Why aren't you in Hogsmade?"

"I was," said Potter. "But I have loads of homework, so I came back early. I came here looking for a book on Transfiguration. I have this essay… What were you doing, fast asleep and all?"

Draco blinked. "I… I was declared ill by Madam Pomfrey, so I came here to study as well," he said. Then he frowned. "Why do you care, anyway?"

"Cause you were asleep, and it was time you woke, so I decided to wake you up," said Potter nonchalantly. "Then I wondered why you were asleep, 's all."

Draco nodded. Then he looked at Potter, and found him staring back. His eyes were sparkling as usual, and his unruly black hair looked particularly messy today, just barely showing off the beautiful scar… It looked very nice, actually. To top it all off, his cheeks were slightly red so he must have just got inn. His red lips were smiling genuinely.

Draco could find no excuse later for what he did next. It was one of those spur-of-the-moment things.

"You're beautiful," he said. As soon as he had, he clapped his hands over his mouth. He did not just say that!

"What did you say?" asked Potter, his eyes wide. Draco couldn't answer. A series of thoughts went through his head. He figured that was either the bravest or the most stupid thing he had ever said. Well, then. Coward Slytherin or not, he might as well go all the way… No, he had to brush it off somehow! Say something to make Potter realise that wasn't real! It was just…

"Er… What I mean to say is… that is…" he stuttered. Nope. Not even Slytherin slyness could get him out of this one. The voice in his head was delighted.

__

Yay! You told him! Hehehe! About time, too…

Oh, sod off! thought Draco.

Potter just stared at him, shocked. After a short while, it finally sunk in, and he blinked. Draco looked away, blushing all over. There was nothing he could do. Potter was many things, (including hot and sexy) but he was certainly not stupid. Draco looked up once more, meeting the beautiful emerald eyes, and was surprised to see Potter's expression softening. And that was when Draco Malfoy decided to be stupidly brave and let his emotions take control.

He took a step towards Potter, placing a hand softly on his cheek. Potter just stared at him, and then did the same, closing the distance between them further. They were inches apart now. Draco took a deep breath, preparing for what he was going to do next. However, Potter beat him to it. He leaned in, and Draco's eyes fluttered shut as the soft, red lips meet his own. It was better than in the dream. His heart was racing, he could feel all the emotions build up inside him, and the kiss deepened. Draco's lips parted, and Potter's tongue entered his mouth. It was beautiful!

Draco slowly took a few steps backwards, his back eventually hitting the wall. The two broke the kiss for a second, their eyes meeting. Potter smiled, and proceeded to kiss Draco's cheek, his neck, his collarbone… 

Suddenly he pulled back. "Oh my God…" he whispered. "Malfoy, I am so sorry!"

"No!" said Draco. "Don't be! I…" He wasn't sure how to say what was on his mind. "I really want this, Potter… I you don't we can stop, but…" He was silenced by Potter's finger on his lips.

"Not a chance!" he said, grinning. "And call me Harry."

****

Author's Note:

I know what you're thinking; it's too early for them to already be together! But let me remind you, if you've all read the lyrics of the song you'll know that this is a story about realising you have to get away. 

Now, for the review replies (underlined = signed, italic = anonymous):

****

edgy wedgy: Thanks! ^_^

****

salazar slytherin (girly: You think it's cute? I'm so pleased with myself! I'm usually not the type that's able to write something cute, but I guess for once I've succeeded. However, you won't be thinking it's cute for very much longer…

**__**

Strawberry-sauce: Thanks, babe! You're too kind! I hope you're here to read this chapter… (You really think I'm that good at singing?)

**__**

Terri: Hey! Thanks for liking the story! Sorry I didn't update earlier, but here we are! I hope you liked this chapter as well. And it is a lot longer! (An entire page, actually.)

****

Zarah: A short, but much appreciated review! Hey did you know you have the exact same name as one of my characters i a story on fictionpress.net?

**__**

Just Someone: I'll definitely take that as a compliment! ^_^ Sorry the update's so late…

****

TaraAmber: I know, isn't it just so sad? The poor boy's a wreck! Who'd've thought that Draco Malfoy could be like that? And I'm really contradicting myself. See, I hate it when Draco gets so… cute! Argh, I'm stupid! 

****

Krissy: Your reviews are always so much appreciated, girl! I'm really glad you like this story too. Read anything else good lately?

****

Beth Weasley: What are you talking about? You're a million times better than I am! I read the latest update of Bonds of Pain today, and it was great! Just read my review, you'll see… Anyway, you know how much I love your story! Thanks for reviewing; it makes me so happy!

**__**

Endovu: Thanks for reading and reviewing! Sorry the update took so long…

So, obviously, this chapter was a lot more funny than the previous. No, I will not change the genre to humor! Anyway, I hope you liked this chapter, and I'll update as soon as I can. But my arm will be in a cast for three weeks, so it might take some time. In the meantime, please review!

^_^ Rei-Chan


	3. Chapter Three

****

Author's Note:

Hey! Look, I'm finally updating! I know it's taken me forever… Now, I finished reading _Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix _yesterday, so unfortunately, this chapter may contain a few minor spoilers of hints thereof. There's nothing very big, though, and I think this chapter is still safe to read; I'm not giving away that much. And; Yay! It's summer! The holidays have started! I'm so happy!

Disclaimer: I did **_not_** write the Harry Potter books; the wonderful Joanne Kathleen Rowling did, and all characters, names and places in this story are © J.K. Rowling, and Bloomsbury.

Now, here goes chapter three!

****

Chapter Three:

Draco opened his eyes and lay staring at the green velvet drapes of his four-poster bed. He'd had such a wonderful dream… It was about him and Potter, and they'd kissed, and Potter had told him to call him Harry. Harry… It rolled off his tongue so easily. 

He turned over in his bed, and froze as he noticed what had awoken him. On the pillow next to him sat a snowy owl, and tied to its foot was a letter. Draco sat up and untied it, curious of who'd send him a letter. It was only a short note, but reading it sent a jolt through his stomach.

__

DM

Library, as soon as everyone's left for Hogsmade.

HP

HP… Could it be that it hadn't been a dream after all? HP, Harry Potter – the initials were the same. He looked at the owl. She was very pretty, and he'd seen her before… Yes, hadn't he seen her dropping off letters for Harry at the Gryffindor-table in the past? He grinned.

"Give him my regards," he said to the owl, stroking her white feathers gently. She hooted with pleasure, before taking off.

Draco lay back in his bed and stared at the ceiling. He was… happy. Yes, happy. Draco had never been truly happy before. He'd often watched Harry at a distance, and when he saw him laugh, or smile, this surge would go through him. Was that happiness? Draco Malfoy seldom smiled. Not genuinely, anyway. He smirked most of the time, and sometimes he'd grin. But he never really smiled. However, now he smiled. He smiled because he was thinking of Harry, and Harry was probably thinking of him too. He almost wanted to giggle, which was very strange, because who ever heard a male member of the Malfoy family giggle?

It had yet to strike Draco how unrealistic this whole thing was. The boy that he'd somehow managed to fall in love with was the Boy Who Lived. He was number one the Dark Lord's most wanted list. But as I said, this had yet to strike the blonde Slytherin, and Draco was at the moment blissfully happy about meeting his Harry that day in the library.

:~(*)~(*)~(*)~(*)~(*)~(*)~(*)~:

When Draco arrived in the Great Hall that morning and spotted the Gryffindor of his dreams, he almost couldn't stop the grin that threatened to spread across his face. When Harry turned his head and saw him, the flicker of a smile brushed across his features. Draco did his best to turn the grin to a smirk, but couldn't help but wink at Harry, to let him know he'd received the note. This time Harry really did smile, before turning back to his breakfast. Draco sat so he could watch him eat. 

"Harry," said Ron, looking uneasily over his best friend's shoulder. "Malfoy's been staring at you ever since he entered the hall…" He tried to catch Harry's eye. "Why is he staring at you like that?"

"Well," said Harry, unsure of how to go about this. He couldn't exactly tell them what had happened. Especially Ron! But he had never been able to lie properly to his two best friends. "I had a run-inn with him in the library yesterday…"

"Well, that explains it," said Hermione, nibbling on a piece of toast. "Don't mind the stuff he says, Harry. He's such a git!"

"That Malfoy is a pain, isn't he, Harry?" said Colin Creevy from where he was sitting next to Ginny Weasley. Harry nodded in agreement. This had worked out exactly the way he'd wanted it to. They all believed he and Draco had been in yet another argument, putting Draco in a particularly foul mood because he lost. Perfect. Harry turned his head slightly and met Draco's eyes. The blonde lowered his gaze at this, and Harry noticed a pink tinge on his pale cheeks. He almost laughed, but turned back to his friends quickly.

"So, what are we doing in Hogsmade today?" asked Ron. 

"I need to get some new quills and parchment," said Hermione. Ron rolled his eyes at his girlfriend and turned to Harry.

"You have anything you need to do, mate?" he asked. 

"I have to stay behind, I think…" said Harry. "I still haven't finished that essay."

"Harry!" said Hermione, shocked. "You're still not done? You've had weeks! I finished it _ages_ ago! Even Ron's done."

"What's that supposed to mean?" asked Ron, frowning. Hermione chose to ignore him.

"Weren't you supposed to finish it yesterday?" she asked. "When you left Hogsmade?"

"Yeah, well, I was a bit preoccupied, 'Mione!" said Harry. "I told you I ran into Malfoy. I sort of forgot about the essay after that…"

"Sorry," said Hermione, smiling apologetically. "Well, it's good you're actually staying behind to do it. I know a certain other seventeen-year-old who'd never – "

"Shut up, 'Mione!" Ron growled. Hermione giggled.

"Oh, but you're so cute when you're mad!" she said jokingly.

:~(*)~(*)~(*)~(*)~(*)~(*)~(*)~:

Harry entered the library. It was empty, just as he'd expected it to be. All students third year and above were in Hogsmade, and the ones who were younger weren't about to spend their Sunday in the library studying. Even Madam Pince wasn't there at the moment. He cleared his throat as he entered.

"Er… Malfoy?" he whispered. Then he kicked himself mentally. He shouldn't call him Malfoy! They were on a first-name basis now! "Draco?" he said, a bit louder.

"Over here!" whispered a voice from behind one of the bookshelves. Harry smiled, and went towards the source of the voice. Once there, he saw the sweetest sight in the world. There was Draco Malfoy, sitting on a table resting his feet on a chair. His hair was delightfully messy; he obviously hadn't bothered fixing it the way he usually did. Harry smiled. It was nicer this way.

"It's about time," said Draco cockily, getting off the table. "I've been waiting here for ages!"

"I had to say goodbye to Ron and Hermione," said Harry. He took a few steps closer to the Silver Prince, and was delighted when Draco's smirk was replaced with a smile. More certain of himself now, Harry leaned in and kissed the Slytherin softly. Draco's lips parted and allowed Harry's tongue access to his mouth. Draco sat down in a chair, and Harry sat in his lap, continuously kissing his lips and neck. Draco delighted in the sensation of being kissed this way, with such love and passion. He'd never felt anything like it before. It was heaven!

"Harry…" he moaned. "Harry, that feels good!" Harry smiled. 

"Are you happy, Draco?" he asked.

"Yeah," replied the boy under him. "Yeah, I'm happy…"

"That's good," said Harry. He stopped kissing him for a moment and looked into his eyes, brushing some of the blonde hair out of Draco's eyes. "You look good with your hair like this," he continued. "Keep it like this more often." Draco nodded. He could do anything for this boy. Anything he ever wanted.

"Okay," he said meekly. Harry smiled.

"You're very beautiful," said Harry. "I want you to remember that."

"Okay," said Draco again. What was it about this Gryffindor that made him go so weak? That made him want to answer to his every command and let him have complete and absolute power? It was wrong somehow… He was Draco Malfoy. Malfoys are always in charge; they always come out on top. And yet, here was Harry Potter, a normal common boy with a lightning-bolt scar, and he was the one in charge. He held all the cards it seemed.

But right then, none of this bothered Draco. He was with Harry. Harry was the most perfect being in the universe. If anyone were to hurt_ his_ Harry, he'd hunt them down and kill them in their sleep. Right now, though, he was comfortable just sitting here, being kissed by Harry and knowing how wonderful it felt to be loved. And Harry really seemed to know what he was doing.

"Harry?" asked Draco suddenly. 

"Hm?" said Harry, once again pulling away to look into Draco's eyes.

"How many people have you been with?" 

"Me?" Harry frowned a bit. "No one, really," he said. "Well, except for that one date I had with Cho Chang in fifth year… And we only kissed once."

"Then how do you know just what to do?" asked Draco. Harry laughed.

"I just do what I know I would've liked," he said. "Why d'you ask, anyway? Mr. I-Have-A-New-Girlfriend-Every-Week!"

"I dunno," said Draco. "I was just wondering, I guess." Pause. "And they're not my girlfriends," he continued after a while. "They're just girls that follow me around everywhere. Like Parkinson. I hate Parkinson; she's such a bitch…" Harry laughed again.

"Well, at least you know people like you," he said.

"They don't like me," said Draco. "They think I'm sexy, and they think I'm cool, and they know my name and respect me. And, man do they want me! But none of them like _me_. They like my cute arse…"

"Well, then, at least you know how good you look yourself," laughed Harry. "You're immensely arrogant. That's so cute!" Draco raised an eyebrow, before he laughed along with him. Then he put his arms around the raven-haired boy and held him close. 

"So, you really are happy, then?" asked Harry after a while. Draco nodded.

"Yeah, I've never been this happy before," he said. "Mind you I don't think I've ever been happy, period…"

"Really?" said Harry. "You've never been happy before?"

"Not really, no," Draco sighed. "I haven't been happy, cause I haven't had anyone to be happy with. Sure, I've felt similar feelings to happiness – I've been content with my life and stuff – but I've never been happy the way I am now." 

Harry frowned. To think there were actually people who'd never been happy… Harry himself had been miserable enough many times, but he'd been happy too. What would his life be like if he was never ever happy? He'd probably die of depression. Maybe he'd commit suicide, even. It would be quite easy to jump off the top of the astronomy tower…

But Harry wasn't miserable or depressed. He was happy, too. He was probably more happy than he'd ever been in his whole life. Well, except for that blissful half-hour in third year, when he thought he'd get to move away from the Durslys and move in with his godfather Sirius.

Thinking of Sirius, however, sent a jolt of pain through his chest. He wouldn't think of him. Not now, when he was so happy…

"Oh, no!" said Harry, all of a sudden. "I have to do my Transfiguration essay! If I haven't done it when 'Mione gets back, she'll get suspicious…" 

"You can copy off me!" said Draco hurriedly. "I finished that essay a long time ago…"

"Oh, okay," said Harry, once again relaxing in Draco's lap. He snuggled up against his chest, breathing in his scent. 

"You want to take a bath?" said Draco after a few moments. 

"Um… okay," said Harry. They stood up, and Draco led him to the prefects' bathroom. There they stayed all day…

****

Author's Note:

Nice hinting at the end, ne? "There they stayed all day…" What is it about Yaoi that makes me all tingly inside…? ^____^ Well, the relationship is going great, don't you think? God, I love my boys… Well, technically they're not mine; if you want MY boys, you'll have to go to fictionpress.com. There you can read about MY boys! ^_^ Anyway, next chapter will be a lot more angstish. I'm planning on making a HUGE fight some time soon, Not in next chapter, though. Just tension there…

Anyway, here're the review replies (underlined = signed, italic = anonymous):

**__**

AutumnWolf_86: Thanks for liking the story! Yeah, I agree. There's lots of Linkin Park that really relate to the Harry Potter characters… Easier to Run is also sort of Draco-ish, I think… But that relates to Harry as well, even if Harry's a brave Gryffindor and so would never run away. You're not nuts, no. But, of course, I don't know that; I don't know you, so for all I know you could be… ^_^ Yeah, I agree! LINKIN PARK RULES!

****

babyphoenix: Aw! You love me? ^___^ I'm sorry the update's taken so long… I've had a really huge writer's block. Glad I managed to finish this one. I'm happy you like this story, really happy. Hope you like this chapter as much as the others. This fic prolly won't be very long, though… Just a few chapters. Like I said, hope you like this chapter, and could you PLEASE update Melt soon? PLEASE?! I SO want to read more! And my arm was in a cast cause I proke it. I fell off my… Don't remember what it's called in English, but I fell off it. ^_^

****

Just A Bit Potty: *helps you up* You okay??? You really should watch it with those exclamation marks… Dangerous thing, y'know, exclamation marks. Anyway, I'm really glad you liked my story! Bit disappointed that you haven't updated _A Wet Tale_, though… Course, I shouldn't say anything. I have no right to say a word to you about not updating your story after taking ages with my own. See? More kissing! Lots, lots more! And more angst in the next chapter! ^______^

**__**

Strawberry-Sauce: Hey, babe! Thanks for reviewing again! Luv ya! ^____^

****

Writer's Block.damn: What the hell happened to all your stuff??? I just went to read the stuff I haven't had time to read in Screaming Down the Halls, and it was gone, including everything else you write, and your bio! This also means my description of Jo C. Rock has disappeared from my review history… D'you still have it? In which case, could you send it to me??? Anyway: thanks for liking the story. I'll be updating my other story, too, but it might take a while. I might just have to change a few of my plans for it, after having read _Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix_… Don't worry, though, it's coming! ^_^

****

frizzy: OMG! I can't believe you actually found time to read my story! After all the reviews you've receive for Magnetic Attraction, you really do read mine? ^___^ I feel so touched! …. Okay, that was lame… Anyway, thanks for liking! That means pretty much to me, as you are such a magnificent writer yourself. And see? I did some stuff out of Harry's point of view. But as this story isn't so much about being together as wanting to break away, it has to be pretty quick. Hope you still like it, though!

****

Forfirith: Hey, thanks for reviewing, and for liking the story! ^_____^

So, yeah, this was the third chapter, and I'll leave you to telling me what you think about it now; like, dislike, hate, whatever… Click the little blue button and post a review!

^_^ Rei-Chan


	4. Figure09 Song Lyrics

****

Author's Note:

Here are the lyrics:

****

Figure.09

Nothing ever stops all these thoughts 

And the pain attached to them

Sometimes I wonder why this is happening

It's like nothing I can do

Will distract me when

I think of how I shot myself in the back again

Cause from the infinite words I could say/I

Put all the pain you gave to me on 

Display/But didn't

Realise in stead of setting it free/I

Took what I hated and made it a part of me

(It never goes away…)

****

[Chorus:]

And now

You've become a part of me,

You'll always be right here

You've become a part of me

You'll always be my fear

I can separate myself from

What I've done

I've given up a part of me

I've let myself become you

Hearing your name/the memories 

Come back again

I remember when it started happening

I'd see you in every thought I had and then

The thoughts slowly found words 

Attached to them

And I knew as they escaped away I was

Committing myself to them/and everyday I

Regret saying those things/cause now 

I see/that I

Took what I hated and made it a part of me

(It never goes away…)

****

[Repeat Chorus]

Get away from

Me

Give me myself back/you gotta just

Go

Everything comes down to memories of

You

I've kept it in but now I'm letting you

Know

I've let you go

Get away from me

****

[Repeat Chorus]

I've let myself become you

I've let myself become lost inside these

Thoughts of you

Giving up a part of me

I've let myself become you


End file.
